Psylynce
Karen McCoy is the name of a Metahuman who once was a member of the Gotham City Police Department and S.W.A.T. After an unforeseen turn of events, Karen had become the heroine known as Psylynce. 'Origins' Karen was once like any normal human being and she worked for the G.C.P.D as a S.W.A.T officer. By the time of the invasion caused by Brainiac, a disaster in Bludhaven occurred. This disaster was due to the fact that Chemo was unleashed upon the city, resulting in many people dead and others undergoing genetic mutations due to the toxic waste released by the monster. She and her partner were called for and both responded almost immediately. Though they should have been dead upon entering the city remnants, their armor and weapons kept them alive from the toxic waste and mutations that ran amuck. Despite their fight against the creatures, the women fell in battle, but only Karen returned. With her armor now tattered and her weapons gone, she lashes out at the creatures who caused her death. Despite having no weapons to battle the threat, Karen's fist suffice and she begins feeling stronger than she ever did in her entire life. With the creatures defeated in one section of the city, Karen finds herself able to defy gravity and heads for the nearby bridge. Once there, she is found by Superwoman and then begins feeling spasms throughout both her mind and body, which reach their apex and causing her to morph a new appearance from the disfigured form that was once Karen McCoy. With new powers and feeling nothing after, Karen embraces her new identity as Psylynce and is now hell-bent on finishing what she started. With the aid of Superwoman, Karen continues the fight and telepathically explains to her newfound ally the events that transpired before her arrival. They then found themselves in a great mission to aid hazmat teams in disabling shielded toxin containers and mutates, then dealing with Major Force. After escorting a nearby hazmat team through mutated grounds, Psylynce and Superwoman fought Chemo and managed to defeat him without a problem. With Chemo defeated, Superwoman found Psylynce to be a suitable candidate for the Justice League and so she brought her before Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, who indeed allowed her to join their ranks. Since then, Psylynce has served the league, particularly in the newly formed J.L.A.D.F. ''Superwoman 3: The Siege on The Fortress of Solitude Psylynce fought alongside Superwoman, Hadya and Superman, while Brainiac's forces invaded the Fortress Of Solitude. They battled through the quarry and found themselves against newly formed Sunstone drones created by Brainiac's incursion to gain Kryptonian Sunstone crystals for his own usage. She would also find herself as an unconventional ally to Lex Luthor, who attempted to gain access to the fortress for access to Sunstones as well. Despite Superman and Luthor's petty differences, they reluctantly worked together and managed to free Krypto, before making their way into the fortress itself. Once inside the fortress, they made their way through the corridors, before dealing with a mind controlled Power Girl and continuing on their way. It was then that Lex released General Zod from the Phantom Zone, which resulted in the release of his companions Ursa and Non. Psylynce aided her allies against all three Kryptonians before leaving the Fortress with Hadya and Superwoman. Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 18 Psylynce aided Superwoman, Trolled Ya and Hadya against the undead armies in Khandaq. These armies were the result of a tainted Lazarus Pit, used by Black Adam and Felix Faust to raise Isis from the dead. They battled their way through the market before making their way to the palace. Episode 19 Despite the numerous undead soldiers and magents in their path, Psylynce and her comrades progressively made their way to the palace. Psylynce brought the Heart of Anubis towards the palace gate while the others fought the undead forces coming her way. After placing the heart into a nearby pedestal, she aided her comrades against the Gatekeeper, before finally entering the palace to confront Black Adam. Episode 20 With the Gatekeeper defeated, nothing stopped the team from entering the palace and battling Black Adam, who begun using the powers of captured heroes and villains to boost his own. Despite this however, the team proved overpowering for the prince and he retreated for a newly revived Isis. With Khandaq dealt with, Psylynce and her allies returned home. Episode 22 Having returned home to find Dark Knight, Destiny Shield and Ironwoman dead from the chaos in Robinson Park, Psylynce and Superwoman went to battle the remaining Strikes. Psylynce managed to battle and defeated Reaver Strike, then went to aid Superwoman within the Strikes' lair. She was interrupted by Reaper Strike, who overpowered her and resulted in her forceful retreat. Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 1 Psylynce, Hadya and Ray-El were in Central City when the distress call came in and by this time, Superwoman had returned from a 6 month training regiment with Ray strengthening her mind. She aided her allies against the Paradox Reapers outside the Flash Museum, before ending up in the museum to aid the Flash. Episode 2 Upon entering the museum, Psylynce and her allies met with the Flash, who was opening a portal to the Speed Force and into the past. As Hadya and Ray stayed behind to deal with the Paradox Reapers in the conduit, Psylynce and Superwoman fought through the cops in Central City's past in order to get to Barry Allen. They found themselves against the Pied Piper, who was little match for the duo and continued on their way to the forensic labs. Once there, they found themselves confronting Abra Kadabra, who had placed Barry in a shield, keeping the lightning from striking him and giving him his powers. Despite this, the duo defeated Abra and allowed history to continue as it should. They then left to meet back up with their allies. The team wasn't done yet as the Flash sent the team to an alternate reality altered by Future Lex Luthor, who recently begun using the Earth to benefit himself. They arrived within an alternate Metropolis in a police state. This led to them battling their way to find information and causing chaos for the LexCorp forces, before heading for LexCorp Tower. Once inside, the team found themselves against Lex and his world's Superman. Despite their combined strength, the team proved too much for them and both retreated, which left the team to head for the past. Their new destination was for Krypton before it's destruction and they battled their way through the Kryptonian forces within the House of El. Once in the lab, the team fought Jor-El, who believed they were here to stop the launch, but defeated him, leaving Future Batman to destroy the Red Kryptonite in the birthing matrix. The team escaped before the planet exploded, but they knew full well their mission was far from over. Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Originally being human, Karen's physiology had undergone some alterations during the incident in Bludhaven. As a result, she now possesses great metaphysical powers. **'Omnipower:' An ability she gained from her incident in Bludhaven, Karen has the ability to use an energy known as "Omnipower". This energy is similar to that used by the lantern corps and as a result, she can use it to make anything she needs, such as energy beams, shields, weapons, etc. **'Invulnerability:' Karen's abilities give her the ability to withstand a great deal of physical damage. **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Flight:' Karen's exposure to both the avenger and toxic waste in Bludhaven also gave her the ability to defy the laws of gravity with great ease. **'Telepathy:' A power she gained from her conflict with one of the avengers in Bludhaven, Karen has the ability to enter the minds of virtually anyone, even those who are her closest allies. She does however limit herself on this, as she doesn't wish to invade their privacy unless it's absolutely necessary. Abilities *'Investigation:' *'Medical:' *'Expert Thief:' *'Driving:' 'Weaknesses' *'Metahumans:''' Despite her amazing metaphysical powers, Karen is not invincible. Though she is a very hard nut to crack, Karen can only withstand so much before being beaten to a pulp. This can happen if she engages metahumans with strength matching or surpassing her own, which can knock her to the ground. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:J.L.A.D.F Members Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters